Pequeña Catástrofe
by Kawaii Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Tras pasar el tiempo después de la guerra, Harry Potter quiere pedir la mano de su novia pero, jamás pensó que resultaría mucho más difícil de lo que él creía. Desastre, confusión, catástrofe... un recuerdo 15 años atrás y 6 pares de ojos encolerizados, el clan de pelirrojos parecían haberse convertido en lobos o mejor dicho "leones" en posición, dispuestos a atacar.


_******Disclaimer**__**: Como es bien sabido, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos ellos son de nuestra queridisima Queen Rowling, más sin embargo, esta historia me pertenece. **_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio __"¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Q__ueda estrictamente prohibido la copia, plagio o cualquier otra cosa que involucre robar esta historia o lo que se encuentra dentro de ella._

_Sin más, que la disfruten._

* * *

_**Harry Potter**_

"_**HarryxGinny"**_

**Pequeña Catastrofe**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

Tras finalizar la guerra todos trataron de volver a sus vidas "normales", cosa que por obvias razones, resultaba imposible. Todos, de alguna manera habían quedado marcados, era una cicatriz imposible de borrar, gracias a ella familias enteras habían sido destruidas, quedado sin hogares.

El mundo mágico, tanto el muggle habían quedado patas arriba. El ministerio de magia, ahora bajo el cargo de Kingsley Shacklebolt, había tenido un arduo trabajo reparando todos los daños causados por esta; los Dementores fueron hechados de Azkaban y en su lugar se colocaron aurores, gracias a ello, se reclutaron una gran cantidad.

Se le hicieron monumentos en honor a los caídos en la fatídica noche. Los Mortifagos fueron enviados a juicio y sentenciados, los que escaparon fueron casados por aurores en todo el mundo, muy pocos se libraron. Entre los más afortunados estaban los Malfoy, en donde el que llevo la peor parte fue Lucius, quien con ayuda de Harry y Hermione, que llevaron su caso, acepto cumplir su condena de 50 años en Azkaban por servir al Señor Tenebroso, siempre y cuando su familia fuera perdonada; debido a que Narcissa no tenía la marca tenebrosa, fue absuelta de cargos fácilmente, mientras que Draco, ya que cuando se le coloco la marca aún era menor de edad y había sido bajo amenaza, gracias a la brillante idea de Hermione Granger, fue exonerado teniendo que cumplir un servicio comunitario por tiempo indefinido sin el uso de magia o varita, muy al estilo _muggle _mientras era vigilado por algún auror.

Con la ayuda de todos Hogwarts fue reconstruido, apenas estuvo de nuevo en servicio, Hermione regreso a terminar sus estudios.

El famoso trío dorado se había distanciado considerablemente, Ron y Hermione estaban en pleno apogeo de su relación, parecían tortolos a todas partes a donde iban, no se separaban por ningún motivo, y si lo hacían, no podían estar más de 1 día sin verse y parecía que fuese el fin del mundo. Demasiado acaramelados, demasiadas muestras de afecto (incluso más de las debidas en público), desbordaban miel y corazones hasta por los poros, demasiada miel para el gran Harry Potter, demasiada miel para el Elegido, demasiada miel para quien salvo al mundo.

Era de más, Harry no podía estar cerca de ellos sin que le dieran nauseas, le alegraba, sí, pero no podía apartar las nauseas. Incluso en un principio había sido el primero en dar brindis, estaba realmente feliz por ellos, después de un par de semanas la situación se había vuelto insoportable. Demasiada miel le empalagaba, Harry pasaba más tiempo con Luna y Neville. El famoso Trío Dorado se había ido al caño.

_-En serio Harry, no tienes porque hacerlo. –inquirió una pelirroja un tanto preocupada._

_-Lo se, pero _quiero _hacerlo._

_Hace apenas unas semanas atrás, Harry había pedido el día en el Ministerio para poder asistir a la final del campeonato de Quidditch que se celebraría en la ciudad. Había ido de _incognito, _ya que no quería llamar la atención _por ahora, _por suerte nadie lo reconoció._

_Todo era parte del plan, nadie debía saber que estaba ahí ni mucho menos su pelirroja favorita, toda la atención debía de estar centrada en ella, y como no, si era una jugadora excepcional. Fue un juego muy reñido, pero Harry tenía la certeza de quien ganaría, confiaba plenamente en esa chica indomable que sin saber como le había robado el corazón con sus encantos y seguridad._

_Al final, como era de esperarse, la __celebrada buscadora Ginnevra Weasley __atrapo la snitch a los 35 minutos, creando un nuevo record y__ convirtiendo de__l__ equipo__galés__, "_Holyhead Harpies_", en nuevos campeones con 650 puntos._

_El público estaba envuelto en gritos de euforia, entonces, apenas bajo de la escoba, Harry aprovecho la oportunidad y brincó la barda que separaba al público del campo y antes de que pudiera salir de ahí o hacer cualquier otro movimiento, el gran Harry Potter se arrodillo frente a la flamante pelirroja, el público se quedó en un rotundo silencio, y ahí, en pleno campo de quidditch, justo el lugar que ambos amaban más en el mundo, saco una pequeña cajita roja que contenía un anillo con una joya preciosa y le pidió matrimonio, ella sin dudarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos y le dijo que sí. _

_Había sido un momento perfecto._

_Ahora, se encontraban sentados en una cafetería muggle en el centro de la ciudad, discutiendo una peliaguda situación: Harry quería pedir formalmente la mano de Ginny, como era debido. ¿En qué consistía esto? En algo muy sencillo, la pareja debía de organizar una cena donde estuvieran ambas familias, la cual por tradición solía celebrarse en casa de la novia, donde el novio podría pedir con total amabilidad la mano de la novia a sus padres y así estos, darles su bendición. _

_-Pero eso ya no se usa. –agregó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-. Es anticuado, del siglo pasado sino es que del antepasado. Hoy en día las parejas se casan sin más, no necesitan tanto teatro, ni mucho menos involucrar a toda la familia si no es hasta el día de la boda._

_-Ginny, _se los debo –_dijo Harry tratando de ser convincente, con toda la tranquilidad posible del mundo, cosa que le hiso soltar un bufido a la pelirroja-. Ellos han hecho demasiado por mí en todo este tiempo, han sido esa familia que no tengo, incluso esos hermanos que nunca tuve y me hubiera gustado tener, me adoptaron como a un miembro más sin siquiera conocerme, tu madre siempre me ha tratado y procurado como a un hijo, y que se diga de tu padre. Ginny son _tu _familia._

_-Ya se, ya se –suspiró viendo las de perder-. Pero en serio, no es necesario. Solo conque nosotros hagamos los planes y fijemos fecha de la boda es suficiente. _

_-Lo se, amor. –le dijo con ternura, mientras con una media sonrisa tomaba sus manos sobre la mesa-. Pero quiero que lo entiendas, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento, y no me harás cambiar de opinión. _

_-Pero…_

_-Es un hecho, punto. –entre cerro los ojos mientras evaluaba su expresión con una sonrisa. _

_Ginny con un resoplido zafó sus manos del agarre de Harry, se cruzó de piernas y tomó un sorbo de su café._

_-En serio Harry, no sabes en lo que te metes. –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras balanceaba su pie debajo de la mesa- Yo sé lo que te digo, _NO _quieres hacerlo._

_-Por supuesto que quiero._

_-Te arrancarán la cabeza, te degollarán, te cortarán las pelotas –inquirió dramatizando cada una de sus palabras, para ver si así infundía miedo en él e hiciera que se echará para atrás-. Tendrás suerte si sales vivo de ahí._

_El pelinegro hizo una mueca tratando de reprimir una sonrisa._

_-Afrontaré las consecuencias. –dijo enarcando una ceja._

_-En verdad no serás tan…_

_-Vamos, me he enfrentado a un perro de tres cabezas, un basilisco, cientos de dementores a la vez, peleado con dragones, una secta de Mortifagos, miles de _inferis_ y derrotado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort sin ayuda. ¿Tú crees que tu familia me intimida? –dijo con un deje de autosuficiencia._

_La chica de los cabellos de fuego rodó los ojos con fastidio y volvió a tomar un gran sorbo de su café con crema, el cual sabía delicioso, no tenía ni idea que los _muggles_ prepararán tan asombrosas delicias. Sin duda volvería ahí más seguido._

_-Bueno, -bajo su taza con suma lentitud, y ahora ella era quien le veía con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa en los labios, imaginándose seguro lo que vendría después, el Gran Harry Potter se arrepentiría de su fanfarronería, eso estaba por hecho- después no digas que no te lo advertí. _

_El ojiverde carraspeo y se cubrió la boca con la mano volteando para otro lado, sin duda tratando de reprimir una carcajada._

_La pelirroja lo miró indignada y se cruzó de brazos, sin duda ofendida por esa grosería de su parte._

_-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, Harry Potter?! –Entonces él soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que todo el mundo volteará a verlos._

_-Tienes espuma en la boca –dijo pasándole una cuchará para que viera su reflejo ella misma-. Un adorable bigote, _mi amor.

_La cara de Ginny Weasley estaba roja de vergüenza. Se limpió rápidamente el rostro con el dorso de la muñeca y soltó juramentos por lo bajo._

_-Oh ya verás lo que te espera Harry Potter. –soltó sin duda enfadada-. Ya veremos quien ríe mejor al final._

_El pelinegro ya no aguanto más y se desbordó en carcajadas, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a la pelirroja que estaba sentada justo en frente de él._

_-.:.:.:.:.:.:.*.:.:.:.:.:.:.-_

_Una semana después, Harry había hablado con Luna y Neville, como la tradición lo marcaba, tenían que estar presentes _ambas familias, _y como era algo obvio, él no tenía familia más que los Weasley y su par de amigos (sin contar a Hermione, que ella ya estaba integrada como "Miss Weasley"), le había pedido a sus dos amigos que lo acompañaran ese día, ya que de un tiempo para acá, más que eso ahora se habían convertido en _su_ familia._

_-Gracias por acompañarme, Luna. Se aprecia mucho que hayas aceptado venir. –le dijo Harry a la chica de la mirada soñadora. _

_-No hay de que Harry, yo se que tú lo harías por mi. –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras daban vuelta en un callejón sin salida-. Además, sino ¿quién te ayudarán cuando estés en problemas?_

_-¿Pero que ins… -Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar, Luna se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa disimulada, le tomó la mano y desapareció con él, tomándolo desprevenido._

_Aparecieron justo en el jardín de los Weasley, el cielo estaba despejado, soleado y brillante, una perfecta tarde de verano para pedir la mano de su novia. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró, este día tenía que salir perfecto, no podría fallar nada, lo había ensayado por días frente al espejo pero… El estar ahí, parado justo en frente de la Madriguera, a escasos metros de la entrada, le hacía pensar en lo que le esperaba al cruzar esa puerta. _

_No podía evitar en pensar lo peor, comenzaba a sentir ese vacío en la boca del estomago y las manos le comenzaban a sudar. ¿Y si Ginny tenía razón? Quizá al final esto no había sido gran idea…_

_Los muros de la Madriguera se alzaban frente a él de una forma siniestra y escalofriante, parecían más grandes a cada segundo, una muralla impenetrable, en cualquier momento aparecería el dragón que custodiaba la torre, un lago lleno de reptiles o un ejército de acromantulas dispuestas a atacar. _

_Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente, se talló los ojos antes de volver a mirar, todo era producto de su imaginación, su mente le estaba haciendo una cruda jugarreta, los nervios le carcomían por dentro. Debía de retirarse de ahí ahora que un estaba a tiempo, después inventaría alguna escusa, todo con tal de salvar su pellejo. _

_Entonces sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano derecha, volteo y a unos escasos centímetros tenía a la rubia que le observaba con sus enormes ojos azules impasible, la cual había olvidado por completo que estaba junto a él, hasta ese momento no había notado lo pequeña que era y esas adorables pecas que adornaban sus mejillas debido a su tez blanca de porcelana. Ahora que le veía bien, esa chica era más que especial, escondida bajo esa desaliñada imagen sin duda era bella, la clase de belleza que cualquier hombre desearía y que ella no daba a conocer. _

_Ladeando un poco la cabeza ella le dedicó una agradable sonrisa y le dijo: -Todo estará bien. _

_Luna le dio otro pequeño apretón dándole su apoyo, Harry respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. Justo en el monto en el que Luna le soltó la mano se abrió la puerta de la entrada, saliendo una irresistible chica con sus flamantes cabellos pelirrojos perfectamente acomodados y un vestido ceñido al cuerpo que enmarcaba su hermosa figura._

_Ginny Weasley lucía como una diosa andante, sintió como se ponía duro debajo de sus pantalones; su venganza sin duda había llegado, maldita la hora en que la había provocado y había encendido la mecha, sin duda esta chica sabía jugar sucio… y lo haría sufrir de uno u otro modo._

_-¡Ya era hora de que llegarán! –Saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Luna, y antes de acercarse a Harry, se deleitó al ver como este se la comía con la mirada, se mordió seductoramente el labio inferior de modo que solo la viera el pelinegro. Valla que era deliciosa la venganza, Harry Potter se arrepentiría de haberse metido con ella-. Cierra la boca cariño, que estas babeando. –le tomó del mentón, lo atrajo hacia ella y le beso en los labios._

_Harry carraspeó y se acomodó la corbata._

_-¿Y Neville? Creí que llegaría con ustedes._

_-Dijo que él llegaría más tarde. –le respondió Luna._

_-Muy bien. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo, Harry? Aún puedes echarte para atrás e irte a casa –dijo Ginny enarcando una ceja._

_-Estoy bien, no pienso cambiar de opinión, si es lo que intentas. –le acarició la comisura de los labios y le guiño un ojo-. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a tu familia, aunque eso signifique arriesgar mis pelotas._

_-Bien, como quieras. –fingió resignación-. Siempre y cuando no me quede sin hijos._

_Luna puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Entremos –apenas dicho, la pelirroja le dio una palmada en el trasero al pelinegro, tomándolo desprevenido-. Campeón._

_Ginny se adelantó y camino frente a ellos mientras movía las caderas, sin duda alguna lo estaba provocando. Harry se puso rojo al instante y volteo a ver a Luna, había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí._

_-Yo no he visto nada –dijo para tranquilizarlo y siguió a su amiga._

_-.:.:.:.:.:.:.*.:.:.:.:.:.:.-_

_-Lamento la demora, es que yo… eem… -se apresuró Neville a justificar su retraso._

_-¡La cena esta lista! –llamó una Molly Weasley desde la cocina._

_Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida, incluyendo a Bill, Fluer y Charlie, que había regresado de Rumania por un trabajo que tenía en Londres, había accedido reunirse con su familia y pasar un rato agradable. Ya que no cabrían todos en el comedor, fueron a comer al jardín, donde se había preparado una gran mesa rectangular, lo suficientemente grande para todos, donde se encontraba la comida servida._

_-Pero si esto… Es un banquete. –dijo Harry con la boca entre abierta._

_-¿Qué no es lo que querías? –le preguntó Ginny al pasar junto a él-. Una cena "_especial_" para una ocasión especial._

_-Eeh… Si, claro. –No podía mostrar sus nervios, aún aunque se estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

_Todos se sentaron a la mesa: Ron y Hermione, Bill y Fluer, Charlie, Percy, George, Harry y Ginny, Luna, Neville y por supuesto, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley a la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo va el trabajo en el ministerio Harry, cariño? –le preguntó la Sra. Weasley tratando de entablar conversación_

_-Oh muy bien. Aún sigue habiendo mucho movimiento y trabajo para los Aurores, ¿o no Ron?_

_-¿Ah..? Si, si… -respondió sin prestarle mucha atención mientras jugaba con la comida y Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado. Ginny rodó los ojos e hiso ademán de querer vomitar._

_Harry se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza al tratar de contener la risa, todo el mundo volteo a verlo mientras el trataba de componerse.- Kingsley… Nos mantiene en constante trabajo._

_Percy le miró con cara de pocos amigos. _

_-¿Alguien quiere un poco de _Bouillaisse _que nos ha traído amablemente Fluer? –preguntó la Sra. Weasley ofreciendo un recipiente con una sopa de mariscos._

_-No gracias._

_-Yo si quiero Molly, cariño. –dijo Arthur Weasley desde el otro lado de la mesa, apenas su mujer le sirvió y no se demoró en probarla al instante-. Uuuumh.. Fluer, esta buenísima, ¡muy buen gusto!_

_-_Gacias Monsieur _Weasley_, _yo misma la _pgepagé. _Es un platillo muy famoso _fgances, _y el _favogito _de mi _magido. –_dijo mirando con amor a Bill mientras le acariciaba la mano y él le sonreía dulcemente._

_-Delicioso. –agregó Arthur mientras engullía una gran cucharada y se limpiaba con una servilleta-. Y bien Harry, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?_

_Harry se atragantó con la bebida por segunda vez en la noche y dandose unos pequeños golpesitos en el pecho se aclaró la garganta. Volteó a ver rápidamente a Ginny, quien le dedicó una sonrisa enarcando una ceja, sin duda diciéndole con la mirada _"¿y bien…?", _todo el mundo se quedó callado esperando su respuesta._

_El momento de la verdad había llegado._

_-Bueno, yo… -tomó una gran bocanada de aire._

_-Vamos cariño, díselos. –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras que debajo de la mesa, pasaba lentamente su mano por la pierna de su _prometido, _jugando con su pantalón, subiendo y bajando hasta su entrepierna._

_Harry se puso rígido. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, quería ponerlo nervioso, duro, frustrado. Y ¿Por qué no?. Excitado. Todo con tal de probar hasta donde podía llegar su cordura y si era tan capaz de cumplir su propósito con la presión extra que ella le pudiera causar. Nadie más que ellos sabían de la _escenita _que se estaba llevando ahí abajo. Menuda novia se había buscado, ya vería la forma de cobrársela después._

_Apretó los dientes mientras que sus manos estaban a sus costados en la mesa y trataba de mantener una expresión seria, serena. No mostrar ninguna emoción que los fuera a delatar. Sin duda Ginny se divertía con este juego._

_-Ustedes saben lo que nos ha costado poder llegar a esta relación _estable, _por así decirlo. Yo siempre he querido la felicidad de Ginny, nunca la he lastimado ni me he alejado de ella, y la única vez lo he hecho fue porque sabía que si ella estaba a mi lado correría gran peligro. –había planeado este pequeño discurso durante semanas, nada podía salir mal-. Ustedes me han acogido desde pequeño, aún sabiendo quien era yo, me han adoptado como un miembro más, me han querido y procurado. En ustedes he encontrado eso hermanos que me hubiera gustado tener, han sido esa familia que no tuve. Les debo demasiado y siempre les estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por mi. Ginny no quería que les dijera nada, o por lo menos no de esta manera, pero yo siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer en muestra de agradecimiento. –el pelinegro tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Ginny y yo… _

_De repente el rostro del Sr. Weasley se ensombreció y puso de colores, empezaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones, mientras más veía a Harry y Ginny más lo confirmaba. La cena, el banquete… la familia reunida, seguro todo era una estrategia para ganar terreno y echárselos a todos en la bolsa antes de dar la noticia. _

_Estaba serio y apretaba los puños como podía._

_-Pa-¿Papá?_

_-Ginny, ¡¿Estas embarazada?! –soltó Arthur Weasley levantándose de su asiento y respirando con dificultad. _

_-¿Qué? – Harry y Ginny se mirarón._

_En ese momento se sintió como plomo en el aire, el pelinegro se giró conteniendo la respiración, y como película de terror, seis pares de ojos encolerizados, seis lobos, o mejor dicho, leones pelirrojos como el fuego se ponían en posición, dispuestos a atacar._

_Harry tragó saliva. La profecía se había cumplido, le cortarían la cabeza ahí mismo, o peor, le cortarían las pelotas. _

_-¡¿Embarazaste a mi hermana, Potter?! –dijo George levantándose de un brinco, estaba sin duda dispuesto a partirle la cara pero Charlie saltó a tiempo para sujetarlo._

_-Sin duda la metiste y muy grande, Harry –le dijo Charlie en tono neutral, tratando de conservar los estribos mientras luchaba con increíble fuerza por detener a George._

_Esto estaba mal, muy mal._

_-¡¿Cómo COJONES PUDISTE?! –inquirió un Ron Weasley con el rostro más rojo que su cabello. ¡Genial! Había salido de su trance en el momento indicado para unirse a la batalla.- ¡¿Y se supone que eres mi mejor amigo?!_

_-Valla amigos te consigues Ron, -inquirió Percy apretando los puños- Considérate muerto, Potter._

_-Harry.. –dijo Hermione, claro, ella lo ayudaría a salir de esta. Siempre los ayudaba en las peores situaciones-. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Qué no se supone que somos tus amigos? Creí que nos tenías confianza…_

_-Oh no Hermione, tú no porfavor… _

_-¡Por Dios! Harry y yo nos vamos a casar. –explotó Ginny levantándose también de su silla._

_-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Molly tapándose la boca con ambas manos.- ¿Eso es cierto mi niña?_

_-Entonces se casan porque estás embarazada._

_-Por supuesto que no.._

_-Oh ya entiendo… -todos voltearon a ver a Luna-. Por eso se encerraron el otro día en tu oficina después de que fui a hacerte el encargo y pediste que nadie los molestará… –Harry trató de hacerle señales para que se callara. _

_Ahora la cara del Sr. Weasley se parecía a la del tío Vernon, morada e hinchada por contener la respiración y la cólera. _

_-¡Luna! _

_-_Pego_ que pillos –dijo Fluer con una mirada inquisidora-. _Debiegon habegse espegado_ hasta la noche de bodas. Estos jóvenes y sus_ hogmonas incontgolables.

_-Ahora tendrán que cargar con el paquete. –dijo Bill con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza… ¿divertido?-. Todo por comerse la torta antes del recreo._

_Ginny y Harry se pusieron rojos como tomate._

_Le habían empezado a sudar las manos, jamás se había esperado una reacción así. ¡Vamos! Había peleado contra dragones, incluso vencido al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, ¿y el _Elegido_ no podía con la familia de su novia? Patético._

_Un moreno observaba la escena en silencio, parecía que todo el mundo se había olvidado por completo de su presencia. Se levantó de su asiento sin hacer el menor ruido, vio como un par gnomos de jardín salían de su agujero aprovechando la pequeña catástrofe que se había creado, y se escabullían a la mesa para robar un poco de comida y cosas brillantes._

_-Lo que tiene que hacer uno… -Neville soltó un gran suspiro mientras que la tercera guerra se llevaba acabo. Sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su gabardina, se aclaró la garganta y 3…2…1…- ¡Silencio! -con un agudo pinchazo lanzó el hechizo hacia todos los presentes._

_-Esto parece de locos._

_Al instante el lugar se quedó en silencio y todo el mundo volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta de su presencia mágicamente._

_-Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención –dijo Neville observando a cada uno de ellos, mientras que Harry le dedicaba un inaudible _Gracias-._ Voy a contar hasta 3 y retiraré el hechizo. Cuando lo haga, quiero que todo el mundos se abstenga de comentarios y dejen hablar a Harry para arreglar esta… catástrofe. ¿Entendido?_

_Nadie dijo nada, y aunque lo intentarán, igual no hubieran podido. Sin esperar respuesta prosiguió._

_-1… 2…-alzó su varita de nuevo- …3 Finite -una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Muy bien Harry, son todos tuyos. –paso por su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro._

_Todos lo observaron, incluso Luna, con sus enormes ojos azules inexpresivos, esperando lo que iba a decir._

_-¿Y bien?_

_Ginny se adelantó._

_-Primero que nada, no estoy embarazada. ¿ok? –su papá se relajó notoriamente.- Así que dejen de decir barbaridades, especialmente tú, sí, te estoy hablando a ti Bill. ¿Entendido?_

_Bill se cruzó de brazos, simulando hacer un berrinche. Algo ridículo considerando que era el mayor de los Weasley, por consiguiente, el más maduro (según esto)._

_-Ah Pero yo quería ser tío. Además… ¿Con quién jugará la pequeña Victoire ahora?_

_-Para eso está Teddy. Se llevan solo un año ¿no? –le respondió rodando los ojos-. Se su tío._

_Harry sonrío, esta chica no tenía limites. Había olvidado que había crecido toda su vida entre puros varones, así que había tenido que aprender ella sola como ponerlos a todos en su lugar._

_-Bien. Sr. Weasley –dijo el pelinegro tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de nuevo de él-. Yo… Se lo ridículo que parecerá, pero había ensayado esto durante semanas frente a un espejo, quería que todo saliera a la perfección y… fue un desastre._

_-Entonces… ¿Quieres casarte con mi hija?_

_-Así es señor, y no lo hago porque este embarazada o no, o me sienta obligado por las circunstancias sino… -Vamos, no era tan malo, solo tenía que decirlo en voz alta y listo.- Porque yo la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón, la he amado desde siempre, aunque me halla costado admitirlo. Es la mujer de mi vida y la única con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, incluso en un futuro, tener familia con ella –Harry la tomó de la mano mientras hablaba, y Ginny por primera vez en toda la noche, sintió como le subían los colores a sus mejillas, pero no por la rabia o la vergüenza, sino por todo eso que causaba él dentro de ella-. Ella es la _musa_ que ha robado todo mi ser. _

_Molly Weasley rompió en llanto._

_-Muy bien, Potter. –la voz del señor Weasley sonó firme y autoritaria, se irguió todo lo que le fue posible. Harry se preparaba para lo peor, conteniendo él aliento.- Tienen mi bendición. –dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué?_

_-__Te doy a mi única princesa... –le dijo __el Sr. Weasley muy serio, pero a la vez contento-. Cuídala__ bien, es la joya de los varones Weasley._

_Harry soltó el aire, aliviado._

_-Escúchame bien cuatro ojos, si llegas a lastimar a mi hermana te cortaré las pelotas yo mismo. –le dijo George amenazándolo con el puño-. Ahora ven hermano, que te enseñaré como damos la bienvenida a la familia aquí._

_Harry volteó a ver a Ginny en busca de ayuda, mientras que Geroge se lo llevaba arrastras junto a sus hermanos._

_-Yo te lo advertí. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-Por cierto Ginny –dijo el Sr. Weasley con una mueca-. ¿No crees que ese vestido es muy corto para ti?_

_-¡Papá! –exclamó con fastidio y las manos en jarras-. Ya tengo 20 años, además… A Harry no le molesta._

_-.:.:.:.:.:.:.*.:.:.:.:.:.:.-_

-¿Papá? –le llamó un niño de cabellos negros azabache y ojos esmeralda. Su papá salió de su transe y lo miró-. ¿En que piensas?

-En nada Al, solo… Un buen recuerdo.

-¿Ah si? ¿De que? –le preguntó una hermosa mujer de flamantes cabellos pelirrojos con unas cartas en las manos.

-De algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo… -le dedicó una sonrisa a su mujer-. Hace 15 años, para ser exactos.

-Eso es mucho tiempo papá. –le dijo una pequeña pelirroja sentada en su regazo.

-Así es, Lily. –le respondió a su pequeña sonriendo-. ¿Algo nuevo, amor?

-Hay una postal de Luna y Rolf, desde el amazonas. Nos mandan saludos, aprovecharon para llevar a los pequeños Lorcan y Lysander de vacaciones, ya que ellos aún no tienen edad para ir a Hogwarts. –le dijo Ginny mientras leía el postal-. Lily les lleva un año,¿no?

-Así es. Quién lo diría… al final Luna, en una de sus locas aventuras en busca de _narggles_ terminaría dándose de bruces con el nieto del reconocido naturalista Newt Scamander, quien por alguna razón, buscaba _narggles_ al igual que ella, terminarían casándose y teniendo gemelos.

-Bien dicen que todos tenemos un alma gemela por ahí, solo es cuestión de encontrarla. Mira, ¡esta es de Neville! –exclamó mientras abría el siguiente sobre-.¡Por Merlín!

Neville se había casado con Hannah Abbott, quién ahora era la dueña del _Caldero Chorreante_ mientras que él era profesor de Hierbologia en Hogwarts. Y justamente ese día hace 15 años atrás había llegado tarde porque estaba saliendo con dicha chica y había tenido una cita un par de horas antes.

-¡¿Qué?!

-L-lo han ascendido..

-¿Cómo? –Harry se puso de pie y le arrebató rápidamente el sobre-. ¡Mcgonagall los ha nombrado sub director! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

-De profesor de Hierbologia a Sub director. Eso sí es superarse a lo grande.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Sin duda nadie mejor que él para el puesto, ahora Neville estaría donde siempre debió haber estado: en su único y verdadero hogar.

Se escuchó un chasquido y luego el timbre sonar.

-Yo abro. –Ginny abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Teddy Lupin, con sus rebeldes cabellos azules-. ¡Hola cariño, pasa! No te esperábamos.

-¿Llego tarde para cenar?

-¡Teddy! –gritaron Albus y Lily mientras corrían a saludarlo.

-Pensé que esta noche no te tendríamos por aquí. ¿No vas a ir a cenar con Victoire? Digo, como ella aún regresa a un año más..

-He si… Hablando de eso –Teddy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida-. Digamos que Bill me prohibido regresar ahí, me dijo que si volvía a poner un pie en su casa me metería la varita por el..

-¡TEDDY!-dijo Ginny escandalizada y le tapaba la boca-. ¡Los niños!

-Lo siento. Bueno… El otro día me encontró con Victoire en su habitación en una situación muy comprometedora, que no especificaré por la presencia de menores.

-Así que irás mañana a despedirte de tu novia.

-Así es, y no sé cómo podré sobrevivir todo un año sin ella.

-Ya te ingeniarás la forma de verla, como si no te conociera muchacho. –le dijo Harry a su ahijado.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde está James? –preguntó Teddy extrañado.

-Esto no me huele nada bien… Cada que desaparece de esta manera trama algo, y nada bueno.

Sus sospechas no estaban de más. El mayor de los Potter había aprovechado ese momento en el que todos estaban distraídos con las cartas y la llegada de Teddy, para infiltrarse en el despacho de su padre y ver que escondía en ese cajón bajó llave.

Como siempre, para todo gran Potter, la palabra _"Prohibido" _era una invitación silenciosa para descubrir los secretos que se escondían detrás de esta.

Con un viejo truco _muggle_ que había aprendido con su pandilla en Hogwarts, abrió el seguro del cajón y se encontró con un viejo pergamino, el cual, al abrirlo, se desplego un magnifico mapa. Ahora el _Mapa del Merodeador_ tenía un nuevo dueño.

* * *

**NOTA:**

Este fanfic va dedicado principalmente a mi buena amiga Karen, quien fue mi sabía consejera y secuaz, al igual que vio brotar esta historia desde que era un pequeño fac, conviertiendose en una hermosa sorpresa para ella. Al igual que va dedicada a mis dos mejores amigas: Candy y Jacqui, que no importaba la hora que fuera, ellas e aguantaban y presionaban.

5,000 palabras exactas. ¡Woow! Creo que ha sido lo máximo que he escrito en mucho tiempo, en verdad espero que les halla gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero sus correspondientes reviews con ansias.

No olviden pasarse por mi perfile y leer: "Dominada por el Deseo", un Dramione muy apasionado que nunca falta de actualizaciones. Y sobre todo, no se olviden de votar por su epilogo favorito este 1 de agosto.

By: Eli-Lunática~


End file.
